Past Horrors
by Cendre Noir
Summary: Just a mini-history on an original character that I've used to role-play, and thinking of putting into a later full storied fanfic. Read and enjoy, Please Review! :


Crying was heard throughout the night. It was a clear, quiet night. The crying was from a baby. She lay in her crib. Her adopted father came rushing into the nursery. He picked her up out of the crib, rocking her in his strong arms.

"Bella," he cooed. "My little angel." he said to her just like every night before. Joseph knew what was happening. She was changing. Her natural powers truly hit her.

Any day now she would be throwing fire and ice. She would be doing things man could only dream and things that would make the magical community jealous. Bellona Melanie was going to be a goddess of today's world. Joseph knew it, yet he still took the baby in. He was a wizard and knew what the child needed.

Joseph Lilienthal was a loyal servant. Bellona's father was the most powerful wizard. He had followers. They called themselves death eaters. Lilienthal had tunnel vision when it came to his duties. He had a locket made, the cover had the symbol. The one the wizarding community feared. The inside, one side had her biological parent's picture. The other, Himself. Lilienthal made sure the markings of her birth father were always in her eyes.

At the beginning of the wars, Bellona's birth father had felt something. He knew he and his wife would not last being on the planet as they would have hoped. They wouldn't be able to keep, Bellona and her twin sister, Brianne together. Her birth father, Voldemort had control of the eldest twin's future. He sent Bellona off to a loyal and trustworthy servant.

The night Lilienthal brought the baby home his wife tore everything apart. She was so upset by what he had done. The Astare-Lilienthals already had their own child. A son. Mrs. Astare-Lilienthal thought that was all that they needed to stay a family. She would not go near the baby girl. She was only interested with her own son. She hated the dark lord with a passion, yet Joseph took in the baby as if she was his own flesh and blood.

Shortly later, Bellona's Birth parents disappeared from the face of the planet. The natural power of the twins began to heighten. Bellona left with a family who did not know how to ease her pain. Joseph felt useless but stayed strong for the little child.

On her third Birthday, Bellona and her father went to diagon ally. Joseph showered the three year old with gifts. She held one very dear to her heart. Few hours through the whole town, Joseph gave Bella the locket. Both had just sat down to eat. The girl turned the locket around in her little fingers.

The food came, and Joseph watched the little girl. He knew a war was coming his way. He had tapped into his wife's murder plots. His next one was his time to go. He spoke to the child, calmly. Telling her everything as if she would understand it all at three years old. Of course she was so far into her chocolate tart. But he knew he got his words into her mind.

When she finished her treats they began to walk home. The three year old, always loved the knight bus. So they would take it back to their house. They were leaving for the muggle streets when they were attacked. Joseph shielded the three year old from the violence. He whispered under his breath to her.

"Hide and seek my little angel" he looked down at her, "stay there until someone finds you." She ran into the shadows. Holding her prized box to her heart. It held her first wand. A Mahogany, twelve inches with a core of kraken heartstring. She stayed in the shadows watching the violence unfold.

Joseph had a letter in his pocket stating everything he had found out. He accepted death. He knew his wife was a lunatic after his own pair of twins was born to them. The magical community sent the letter to the minister. He didn't receive it until two days after the crime had already been committed, and the child named missing.

The minister of magic had apperated himself to the scene of the crime. He had looked everywhere around it. Knowing she would be there still, he dared not call out to her. The letter had said that Joseph told her to play hide and seek. The minister noticed a ripple of power from the shadows. The child held herself invisible, yet could not hide the power to do so. He smiled.

"I've found you, Bellona" he walked over to the shadows. "Shadow child, Why do you hide?" he looked down at her. The girl's hands were up in the air for him to pick her up. One of her hands was tightly holding a box. It had been three days, since the attack. The minister picked her up. He noticed her little face was streaked with tears.

"Now, now child I have some important business for you." the minister had brought her back to the ministry. She looked around them in awe. She was never brought there; Joseph feared they would take her and mold her into some ministry assassin. The minister knew that the three year old he held in his arms was one of the daughters of Voldemort. He practically took his time to understand the child and get her on the ministry's side.

The minister told her many things, in the eight hours they were together. He feed her and let her sit in the minister's office. He noted that her adopted mother wasn't coming. He would have to bring the little three year old to them. He picked her up and brought her out into the magical community. People watched the little girl, they all knew.

The minister knocked on the door to the manor of her home. The house elf answered the door. It squeaked to realize that Bellona was still alive. He ran to his master immediately. She rushed out from the kitchen, pretending to cry in happiness. The minister saw it a fake. Ciara Astare-Lilienthal invited the minister and the child into her home.

"I have two papers for you to sign, Mrs. Lilienthal" the minister informed her. he put the little girl down and took out the paperwork. "One, is for the three year old to have a good home, she will need it seeing her pure power. The ministry will take her when she is close to age. To help out with what they will need at that time." Ciara signed not caring what it would mean. "The second gives you three days to give your four children a good home until your trial."

Ciara looked at the minister as if he had three heads. "a trial? Why!" He shook his head and pointed to the place for her to sign. The minister was not going to tell her anything until she signed. She did and he explained everything before he left. Bella, of course took the runt of Ciara's anger. Bellona was abused by her and the anger she kept in for three long years.

Ciara shipped the four kids off to their grandmother's. Who was muggle. She didn't know much of magic, only what Ciara had told of her. Ciara explained to her mother about the kids would be going off to a special boarding school. She also stated she didn't care what her mother did to the girl who Joseph took in.

One day, Adam and Bellona were playing in the back yard. Adam got Bella to play around with the powers that he knew ran through her. Ciara's mother was frightened not knowing what the hell was happening. She took Adam into the house; he screamed and kicked the whole way. She came back taking Bella by her wrist, her grip tightened every time the three year old protested.

Ciara's mother pushed Bella into the barn. Pushed her between two posts stood next to each other. Ciara's Mother got the cuffs and locked the three year old in them by her wrists. They were long enough to hold the girl to the floor, but not long enough to let her sit down. The little girl was prisoner for something she could not control. Yet she did not fight. Something came to her knowledge that Ciara was taking control of the woman's body. Or worse, Ciara was hiding herself through the potion that made one, someone else.

It was a long time she stood there. She grew, unknowing what time was. She forgot counting, and hung there morning her father. Bella just wanted to be killed. Ciara was so messed up, how could she have done this, even to a child? Bellona stood there; her body in a dark cloth, something that Adam brought to her. He was the only one allowed to bring food and such to her. She knew how to speak but barely did. When she did, she pulled Adam's heartstrings. She sounded so sad, and so lost.

"Hey Bels" Adam brought the food for the day. He watched her pick her head up slowly, she gave him a little smile. Adam would have had her out of there in a heart beat. But he knew his mother would seriously kill him if he did so. And death scared him. "I brought you your favorite." He stated walking closer noticing some thing different about her. A snake coiled around her wrist cuff.

He sighed, she took the plate from her and feed herself. He sat down watching her, he loved her dearly. He wanted to help her, but knew if he ever did his mother would do something past knowledge. That alone scared him. He couldn't lose Bella though. They were only ten, but he knew he wanted to stick to Bellona's side forever.

"Why are you so sad, Adam?" Her voice weak and was barely above a whisper. Bellona looked up at him lovingly. He had been her only family; ever since the attack on her and her father's life. She vaguely remembers her father telling her she was adopted. She didn't care. She loved him anyway.

It All ended that summer, Adam just had his birthday. The Aurors found the stash of potion Ciara was using. She was arrested. Her trial wasn't a pretty sight the minister was rough on her. Ciara had signed a binding contract to keep the future ministry's secret auror, healthy and happy. She didn't. She was tried and found guilty. She was thrown in Azkaban for life.

A week after her eleventh birthday, Adam brought a set of keys to her. She looked at him puzzled. She didn't know what had happened outside of this barn. He explained everything as he released the cuffs. The snake that had always been around Bellona, was coiled lightly around her neck. Adam supported her body and helped her into the house.

Adam had fed her, gave her clothes from one of the twins. He brought her to the living room. An envelope sat on the coffee table, he pointed to it, "That came for you on your birthday."

She reached to try and grab it, but she didn't move. The snake hissed, as if speaking to he girl. She nodded, bringing her gaze to Adam's "tell them I accept." He looked at her in awe before, he nodded seeing her eyes closed in needed sleep.

It took her All summer long to recover. After seven years of pure torture, Bellona would barely talk to anyone. Adam was the only one who stuck to her side. The snake always hissed in approval of every step of the way. She had changed her hair color, and gained enough weight to look alive.

Adam and Bellona went to the train station. They jumped through the right platform, and found the train. Bella stood there; unaware of what was to hold for her if she went. She clutched her ticket and the letter from the ministry to her heart. They boarded the train and found an empty car.

Bellona sat herself by the window. Leaning her head to watch the world go by, she shortly found herself falling asleep. It had to be a long time until she was woken up, by her brother.

"BELLA! Wake up!" he shook her, many times before she opened her eyes. "we're here!"

She didn't hear his last words. She closed her eyes again, thinking he was being protective as always. "Seriously Adam, I don't die every time I sleep."

"Bella, we're at hogsmeade." Adam lifted her head to wards the window. So she looked out and saw they were stopped. She looked at him as her words finally sank in. His face was priceless. She giggled at him. It was pure horror on her face. She shook her head and stood up following the rest of the students off the train. Adam stayed close to her.

Bellona pushed many students out of the way. She pushed a blond haired boy. She turned at his cursing her off. She went to apologize but the girl standing next to him took her mind of her apology. Bellona thought she was staring right at her reflection, but with different colored hair. She would have gone too talk to the girl, but Adam was pulling her.

Adam had left Bellona's side to go to his house table. He was a year ahead of her. He was a Gryffindor. He wanted Bella to be in his house, but he was more exited then Bella to find out. Bella hated the idea of being in a certain house, why did it matter so much? She shrugged her shoulders and followed the rest of the first years.

"Astare, Bellona." Her name was called out, only behind a few other students. She sighed and stepped forward. The hat wouldn't even let her sit down. She was a few feet of the chair and the hat itself before it screamed out "SLYTHERIN!"

Bellona kept her marks high. She set herself up for success. The ministry kept their eyes on her. Contacted her every holiday, every chance they got. They knew she didn't know their plans for her, but they wanted to make her think she chose her path.

She enjoyed the attention from the ministry. It made her feel famous. Not as ridiculous as the boy who lived, she hated potter with a passion. She never knew the exact reason, she never meet the guy. She just purely wanted him dead. Bella never knew where that idea came from, but they were there.

Living through the years as much a possible, Bellona watched Adam find someone. Her heart was crushed going into her sixth year. She would never leave her room, only to pretend to eat, and go to class. She never went to hogsmeade, and kept to herself more then ever.

Bellona unpacked her bags coming back from the winter holiday. When she finished she went to the common room to sit and relax. She sat in a chair. She called it her own, and hexed anyone who sat in it. Her chair was in the dark corner of the common room. She loved to be in the shadows unseen from the world.

That was when Bellona saw the girl that looked like her. Over the years, People would mix them up, a lot. Students talked to Bella as if she were that girl. She stood up and walked over to her on the couch. "excuse me, but are you, Brianne?"

It was their first time together in years. Bellona had found her other half. Her twin sister. From that point on, they were inseparable. There was no Bella with out Bree, and no Bree with out Bella. It was when Bellona found out that her father's words were true. The man that was killed by an auror, was not her biological father. Her biological father, was Tom Riddle. Yes, the infamous Lord Voldemort.

The moment she met the man, she adored him. This was her home. She legally changed her name the second she could. She held that name with such, loyalty, and such pride. She never let anyone away with cursing it under her breath. About this time was when many wizards and witches broke out of Azkaban.

Ciara found her way out and went to her home. Bellona, home on her summer break found Ciara. Bellona took out her wand and defended herself. The two fought, but Bellona came out victorious. Word of Bellona's battle went to Voldemort. He went to her personally and gave her the mark.

She at first was confused by the act. When it had processed through her mind she realized, this was her destiny. She embraced it, and embraced the fact that the ministry continued to ask her for favors. She had done them ever since her fifth year. Now, They were getting more intense.

Its where she met a guy. His name was Ryan Moran. He was pureblood-vampire. He was in slytherin, for what seemed many years. They became fast friends. He was the shoulder that Bellona cried on when she found out of Adam and his girlfriend's Death. They had left a child in this world. Bella never saw him.

Over the summer, Bellona went to the clubs. She became a dancer in a magical community's club. She found the one's the ministry wanted to be questioned. She got the questions answered from them… But the person was never seen again. The ministry never asked questions. They were afraid of her raw power, and decided not to question her or she might have left them.

Bellona Riddle, as she liked to be called, went back to school for her seventh and last year. She walked the halls as if she owned them. She came out victorious through the last fight of Hogwarts. Bellona was addicted to the world of hate, with her sister protecting her back, and Ryan as her right hand man.

Bellona's relationship with her twin stretched, when Brianne eloped with Harry. Bella hated him, always had. Bella had left the country with Ryan. They were on ministry orders to do a few missions. She was in a rage about the new of her sister when Ryan couldn't control himself anymore. He had bitten Bella, in their wild tango of their love. For days, Bella cried out in pain. Ryan watched her, in horror. He was so careless… he didn't think. He would hold her close to him for hours on end.

Bellona woke up fully into the vampire world. She didn't think she was a vampire but the lust for blood, and the heightened powers told her she was one. She adapted to her life, She found that why she didn't look like one was because she could change her look to her liking, and she found that she didn't have to take blood from anyone, but using one of the unforgivable curses on someone quenched her thirst.

Ryan had left Bellona, for her best mate, Sophia. Bellona wanted to retaliate, but her heart told her not to. She wanted her mate happy- and if that put her in a world where she was unhappy. She could accept that.

It was about this time she came back to the world she knew well. Her parents had a son, giving Bella full rights to train him. Brendan was a pest at his young age. He had told her about the stories people were saying about her. The stories Bellona heard about herself were shocking. They made her seem uncontrollable, powerful, and deathly.

Bellona was exited to hear such news. People were afraid of her, yet they respected her authority. She continued to work for the ministry, they had paid her well. It was about this time when she found Adam's son. She was on a mission to question him about things, he was her next target. Bellona knocked on the door of the Astare house. He answered the door.

"Hello, Is Aton A. Astare home?" She looked from the paper, up to his face. She stood there in shock. This was Adam's son. She clutched the paper to her heart. He smiled slightly knowing her face by his father's pictures. He invited her in.

They began talking about everything. That was when he had showed his face. Adam, right there in front of her eyes. Her face dropped, her heart, if it could beat would have stopped beating. She was in pure shock. She whispered his name allowed before he went to her picking her up in a big bear hug.

Bella went back to her home. She brought her brother out of their training and they went to clubs randomly killing everyone in side the place. They made it seem like a gas leak, or a fire. The prophet had written about the "mysterious murderous duo" many times. No one knew who the two were, but Bella and Brendan glowed with the pride that the prophet wrote about them. Her and her younger brother would go out every night they could. Keeping up their reputation seemed to be a key.

One night, Bellona was sitting in her room an owl came to tap on her window. It was one of her father's owls. She took the note off its leg and read it.

Girls,

I believe it is time that I pass on my position as leader to the two of you. You both have the knowledge I do and more. The both of you have fully mastered your powers and have accomplished the impossible by successfully maintaining jobs in the ministry and the wizardry medical industry. I believe the two of you will be very successful. A new generation is approaching and I don't think I can control it. There is one of me and two of you. Your mother always told me that you were opposites for a reason.

Bellona, you are literally the fire, unleashed my daughter you are unstoppable. You can't be left with a task like this one your own. Brianne, you are her opposite and as much as I tried to make you like Bellona you wouldn't budge and with good reason. You both need each other to balance each other out.

I know you will both carry on my legacy and make me proud. You will be successful I completely believe in the two of you. The best of luck to you girls. If you should ever need my advice or my help you know where to find me. The manor is here if you need it or you can find your own headquarters.

-Lord Voldemort.

She wanted to pass out… Of course her immortal body would do it. So, instead she sat down in shock. She waited for this letter to come for years. It was finally in her hands. She had appeared to her sister and told her of the good news. They were going to take over the "family business".

When she was celebrating with her sister, Aton had come to her. She looked confused, but Aton's eyes were read and swollen. Adam was killed, by an auror just for being intertwined with her. Bella went still. Adam was now, really gone and Aton, his only son was left to be a orphan. Bellona wouldn't let that happen. She took him in, adopted him the second she could push the papers through.

Bellona gave up on trying to be happy. She kept the "business" rolling. She had to flex her muscles every time someone doubted her, and her twin sister's experience with the death eaters. They held meetings. Most, until everyone accepted the new leaders, were Bella torturing them showing them the death eaters the powers that Bellona and Brianne held.


End file.
